A Christmas Adventure
by Randomwords247
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the Smurfs are all busy getting ready for Christmas Day. Meanwhile, two Children are lost in the woods, trying to find someone to help their Grandfather who was covered by their Sleigh. Unknown to them, a Mysterious Stranger is trying to find them too. For Evil however, instead of good. Late-ish Christmas Special.
1. The Beginning Of An Adventure

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I am _SO_ SORRY for not updating 'Another Day Another Adventure' in FOREVER! Or posting a Christmas story. I _was_ gonna write this on Christmas eve, but I spent all day making a Picture (It's on DevianArt, and named 'Christmas Carolers') so I couldn't, I spent all Christmas with my Family, and have basically have been procrastinating about doing this .. So as a sorry, I'm gonna try and make the chapters long  
><strong>

**Esther: So in other words your sorry and as an apology your writing this (late) Christmas story?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much**

**Esther: *Smiles* Yay! I was right!**

**Brainy: Your smurfing this on New Year's Day you know**

**Me: So? I can write it whenever I wanna. Also, this is basically my version of 'The Smurfs Christmas Special' from Season 2, with slight changes and Esther. Anyway, seen as I haven't done this in a while, I thought me and Esther would do disclaimer so- ESTHER, ME, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Esther: The Smurfs, and everything inside of the Movies, Cartoon and Comics, belongs to Peyo (Movies sort of Sony Pictures)**

**Me: While everything else, apart from any songs I might add, belongs to me! On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>It was a Bright and Snowy Christmas Eve, the Smurfs were putting Wreaths on their Doors, Decorating the Tree, putting up Stockings and more. While doing so, some were also singing the Smurf song<p>

Harmony was busy Polishing his Trumpet. He stopped when he saw Smurfette walking by, with a sled with Presents on top

"Hi Smurfette! I'm gonna smurf a Solo in the Holiday Festival! Wanna smurf it?" Harmony offered, before starting to play, horribly off-key. Smurfette covered her ears, trying to block out the off-key trumpet

"Oh I er, oh I can't right now Harmony, maybe later. I have to smurf my presents under the Tree, Bye!" Smurfette hurriedly said, before hurrying off. Harmony frowned sadly at this, but smiled again when he saw Esther walking by, carrying four big Boxes of Pine Cones

"Wanna smurf my Solo Esther?" he asked, hoping she would

"Sure" Esther answered, not actually paying attention to what he was saying, trying not to drop the boxes. She failed at this however, when she slipped on some Ice on the floor, and the Boxes all went up in the air and began to come down. Seeing this, Esther quickly got back up, and tried to catch them all. She caught two on different hands, one on her Head, and the final fourth one on her Foot. Esther sighed in relief

Suddenly though, Harmony started playing his 'Holiday Solo', catching Esther off guard, and causing her to jump in Surprise and drop all the boxes. Seeing this, Harmony stopped playing. Esther sighed

"Better go get some more, see you Harmony!" Esther told him, before picking up the boxes of now broken baubles, and running off to get some more

Harmony looked around for more people to show his solo to, and saw Grouchy

"Hey Grouchy! Wanna smurf my Solo?" he offered

"I hate Solos!" Grouchy replied, as he continued to walk away

"Easy Vanity. Watch out! Careful Clumsy, smurf down! Hefty, careful now!" Greedy instructed the few Smurfs carrying a big pot of Smurfberry Pudding

"Hey Smurfs! Wanna hear my Solo?" Harmony once again asked

"Not now Harmony, you should smurf better! Papa Smurf says the Great Pudding is one of the important elements of the Celebration, and any distractions, which might smurf even one drop to be spilled-" Brainy began to lecture

"No Smurf appreciates good music anymore!" Harmony complained, as he walked away. While walking, he saw Lazy sleeping by the side of a Mushroom

"Wanna smurf my Solo Lazy?" He sighed. He then began to play again, causing some of the snow on the Roof of the Mushroom Lazy was sleeping by, to fall onto Lazy. Seeing this, Harmony walked away, pretending he never did anything

Harmony then saw Jokey, who was bringing a present out of his Mushroom

"Smurfy looking presents you got there Jokey" He complimented

"Their my Special Holiday surprises! One for every Smurf!" Jokey told him "Have you made yours?" he asked

"I smurfed a Holiday Solo! Wanna smurf it?" Harmony asked once again "Well, I-I- He- I- Wait!" Jokey stuttered, as Harmony began to play horribly off-key again, causing the present he was holding to explode

"That's not funny! I'll have to smurf another!" Jokey complained, glaring at his Brother

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few Smurfs were gathered around the Great Smurfberry Pudding, which Greedy was stirring, while standing on a ladder to reach it<p>

"I can hardly wait for it to be smurfed!" Greedy said while stirring "It's the Greatest Pudding I've ever smurfed!" he announced

"And I didn't smurf a single drop! I know that Papa Smurf will be pleased with my Work, and I for one smurf that-" Brainy began, before the other Smurfs got annoyed and kicked him away, causing him to land face-first in the snow next to Harmony

"You wanna smurf my Solo now?" Harmony asked excitedly, before playing his Trumpet again

* * *

><p>At the Tree, Handy was instructing all the Smurfs, telling them where to put what<p>

"Smurf it a little higher!" Handy instructed to one Smurf who was being directed where to put a Bauble

"Easy with those Cones!" he told some others, who were passing Pine Cones up to each other, thinking Esther had already brought the rest of the Pine Cones that they needed

"A little lower Smurfette!" He instructed Smurfette, who was putting a Ribbon around the Tree

"That's right! Perfect!" He said to Grouchy, who was putting the star on the Tree

"Ah, all my Little Smurfs are so Happy! This may be the Best Holiday we've ever smurfed!" Papa said happily

* * *

><p>"And ever since then, on every Christmas Eve, the Jolly Santa Claus- Or Father Christmas as some call him- with his White Beard, Bright Red Cap, and a Big Sack, set out on his Journey to visit Children, All Over the World!" An Old man explained to two young Children, telling them the Tale of Santa Claus, while driving a sleigh which was pulled by a Horse<p>

"And bring us presents?" The Young Boy asked. He had Bright Blonde hair, and wore a Dark blue scarf, a Brown Jumper and Dark Blue Trousers

"Oh I love that Story Grandfather!" the Older Girl said, hugging her little doll. She also had Blonde hair, except with sort of a Brown-ish tinge to it, and wore a Red Scarf with a Pink Dress-Coat, which had a Red hood attached to it

"Is Santa Claus real Grandfather?" The Young Boy asked

"Well, when I was a Little Boy William" The Children's Grandfather started, answering the young Boy William's question "Christmas Eve, just wouldn't be Christmas Eve!" He told them, as they continued on their Journey

* * *

><p>At Gargamel's Hovel however, Gargamel was not liking Christmas Eve<p>

"Christmas Eve, Bah! Oh I hate Holidays!" Gargamel complained, as usual "But Christmas I despise _Most Of All!_" He announced to his cat, Azreal, who had been listening his Master complain all day. So much so that he had fallen asleep from it!

"Just think of those Miserable Blue Smurfs out there! Making their Little Presents! Exuding all their... Love and Good Cheer" he continued

"I won't have it! I won't, I won't, I won't!" he shouted, slamming closed a book, which just so happened to have Azreal's tail in

"MEW!" Azreal shouting, jumping up in pain, though Gargamel just ignored him, until Azreal jumped up a pile a books and topalling them over, and onto Gargamel

"Azrea- OUCH!" Gargamel shouting, realizing just too late that he was in the Book's line of fire. "Why you miserable Cat! I'm going to turn you into a Rug that I ca-" He began to once again complain, until he noticed something in the book in his lap, which had opened to a random page as it fell

"What's this?" Gargamel wondered "'Mother's Old Recipe For Making Life Miserable'" he read out loud, before gasping "This is it!"

"This is _Just_ what I need for destroying the Smurf's Christmas!" he announced "Oooh How they'll suffer! And after they've suffered long enough, I'll destroy them all! One, By One! Starting with that Pesky Esther Smurfette!" he told Azreal, before laughing evilly

* * *

><p>Esther was high up in a Tree, getting some more Pine Cones while whistling a few carols to herself. Accidentally though, she fell out of the tree and into the snow, after hearing, and getting distracted by, some people passing by<p>

Esther shook her head after sitting up in the snow "I should really stop distracting myself" she advised herself, as this was the 5th Time she had been distracted and fallen out of the Tree

_"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All the Way! Oh what fun, it is to ride on a One Horse Open Sleigh"_ the two Children and their Grandfather sung, passing by the Tree Esther had fallen out of

Unknown to all of them however, there was a Man clothed in a Lavender Tunic, with a Dark Purpley Scarlet Cloak and Gloves, and Black Trousers was watching, with Many Wolves by his side

* * *

><p>Back at the Village, Greedy wiped a bit of the Great Pudding onto his finger, to taste<p>

"Ah-ah! Not yet Greedy" Papa told him, causing him to chuckle nervously

"I-I was just smurfing sure it was ready Papa Smurf" Greedy said nervously, hiding his finger behind his back

"Oh no you weren't Greedy Smurf, you were smurfing a bite for yourself and that's very selfish and unsmurfy because-" Brainy began

"Brainy" Papa said, getting annoyed, though it didn't work, as Brainy just continued

"There are 99 other Smurfs besides yourself and-" He continued, forgetting the fact there was now 101 Smurfs because of Esther

"Brainy!" Papa warned, getting extremely annoyed now

"We all want equal smurfs of the Great Pudding because-" Brainy continued to lecture, until Papa interrupted him

"BRAINY!" Papa shouted, shutting Brainy up "Thank you" Papa now turned back to Greedy

"Now, as I was smurfing Greedy, the Great Pudding isn't complete until we smurf the final ingredient" Papa told Greedy, who now looked _extremely_ nervous

"Ah y-you mean the last Walnut Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked nervously "That's right. The Last Walnut"

"Y-You mean the Big, uh, Plump uh, ripe one that uh-" Greedy stuttered, until Papa worked it out

"You ate!" Papa exclaimed

"Sorry Papa Smurf. I couldn't resist!" Greedy apologized

"That's alright Greedy" Papa sighed "I'll borrow another Walnut from Squirrel" He said, before walking off, bring a few Smurfs with him

* * *

><p>William, Guinevere and their Grandfather were still singing together, quite happily, not realizing they were being watched<p>

_"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun, it is to rid-__"_ they sung, until a few Wolves suddenly came out of nowhere, spooking the Horse, who then accidentally toppled over the Sleigh

William and Guinevere managed to jump out in time, but their Grandfather however was caught and stuck under it. The two children, once there was no sign of the Wolves, went to ask someone, anyone to help their Grandfather

* * *

><p>"Now Azreal, this recipe isn't complete, until we add the final ingredient!" Gargamel told his cat<p>

"Dearest Mother's own sweat touch, 'Oil Of Ratwax'! Oh it does my heart good Azreal! Soon the Smurfs will be no more!" he announced, before pouring in a drop of 'Oil of Ratwax'. Unfortunately for him though, the potion did nothing but explode in his face, sending him and Azreal flying onto the Chandelier

"I-I don't understand what went wrong Azreal. I followed Mother's recipe right down to the last- AH!" Gargamel shouted, as the Chandelier broke off the ceiling

"-Drop" he sobbed

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, I think that's it for this chapter. I've tried to make it long (I am SO sorry if it isn't), and I'll try my best to update tomorrow or a few days<br>**

**Esther: I'm almost nowhere to be seen so far. Ah well. I do like Pine Cones! **

**Me: Haha! You'll just have to wait and see if you get more screen time or not! **

**Esther: *Shrugs* I don't mind either way**

**Papa: *Ahem. Cough, Cough* I think you can finish this conversation elsewhere Random, Esther**

**Me: That we can Papa! *Clears throat* Well, I hope you all have a very Happy New Year! And Remember to review, to tell me what you think so far, and we'll see you all next time! Goodbye!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	2. Guinevere And William

**Me: Hello again everybody!  
><strong>

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: Told you the next chapter would be soon! I tried my hardest :)**

**Esther: We got a review! It's from FreakingCrazy and reads:**

**"Apology accepted, it's all understandable. Good to have you writing here again, I'll be honest. The story has a very nice start, cool to see Esther interacting and all the craziness going on. Happy 2015 to you too!"**

**Me: It's good to be writing again!**

**Esther: I know right? I get to be in a Christmas Special! *Jumps up and down, excitedly***

**Me: I hope to be writing 'Another Day Another Adventure' again soon, after I've finished this. Though in my absense I have changed a few things so I'm gonna be re-writing (I still haven't gotten round to doing it for that story) and posting new chapters (Which will have better grammar, and hopefully be longer). One of the things I'm changing (This is probably the most that has changed) is that Esther will NOT reveal she is Human. No one'll know for a while (Till a certain story I'll write soon to come, which plot has not been fully worked out yet) Anyway, enough of my Chit-Chat! It's DISCLAIMER TIME! PAPA, BRAINY, DISCLAIEMR TIMEEE!**

**Papa: The Smurfs, and everything inside of those Movies, Cartoons and Comics, belongs to Peyo**

**Brainy: Well everything else, apart from any songs Random might think about asking, but if you ask me she shouldn't because you can't hear the-**

**Me: Just get on with it**

**Brainy: Fine. Everything else belongs to Random, who doesn't seem to appriciate intellegence and-**

**Hefty: *Kicks Brainy away***

**Me: Thank you Hefty. On with the Story! **

* * *

><p>A squirrel was peaking out of a tree, holding a Walnut, chittering something<p>

"Let it smurf Squirrel, I have it!" Papa smurf called, holding out a bag. Squirrel did just that. However, Papa's aim was a little off, so instead of landing in the bag like he planned, it landed on his head. Thankfully, Smurfette caught it after it bounced off his head

"I got it Papa Smurf" Smurfette told him

"Guess my eyes are as good as they used to smurf" Papa said after shaking his head a bit

"Thank you Squirrel! And Merry Christmas to you!" Papa called, before walking back to the Village with the few Smurfs with him

* * *

><p>Meanwhile however, things at the sleigh couldn't be worse. The horse was still running away, no intent on going back it seemed, and William and Guinevere's poor Grandfather was covered by the sleigh, the only part of him showing was half his arm and his hand<p>

Guinevere and William saw a house, and walked towards it, hoping whoever was inside would help their Grandfather

"To think Azreal" Said a voice inside "That Christmas is almost upon us, and those Vile little Smurfs are out there, Singing, Dancing and Laughing! Egh it's enough to make me throw up!" the voice continued. It was Gargamel

"If I could only get my hands on their Essence I'd-" He started, only to get interrupted by a knock on the door "Now what!?" he complained, going to the door

"Hello?" Gargamel asked, opening the door, to see two Children. Guinevere and William "Who are you!?" he asked

"Please kind Sir," Guinevere began "Our Sleigh overturned, and our Grandfather won't open his eyes! Will you help us?" she asked

"U-Uh uh w-w-wel- D-Do you have any money?" He stuttered happily "No" she replied, causing Gargamel to frown once again

"Then go away I'm busy!" he shouted, slamming the door shut

This caused William to begin to cry

"He's mean!" he cried. Guinevere put a hand on her brother's back

"Yes, he is" she agreed

"Come on William, we'll find someone else to help us" she said, as the two walked away

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a town not too far away, bells were ringing, and a man stood anxiously looking out his window<p>

"My Niece and Nephew should have been here hours ago! I never should have let them to make the trip with their Grandfather" the man said. He was wearing a blue tunic with a black belt, a brown cloak and had black hair, and a little mustache

"Organize a search party immediately!" he instructed

"Yes sir!" the man next to him replied

* * *

><p>"Do you think Grandfather's gonna be okay Guinevere?" William asked his sister<p>

"He'll be alright William. Just hope someone will help us" Guinevere answered. Little did they know that the Wolves had abandoned their Master, and were hunting down the two Children. One of them found Guinevere's doll she had abandoned, and sniffed it, finding her sent, and following it

* * *

><p>Gargamel was now trying to make yet another spell to either destroy or bring the Smurfs to him, so he could extract their essence<p>

"The nerve of those little Brats Azreal! Interrupting me in my work!" Gargamel shouted quite annoyed, making Azreal roll his eyes, and try to sleep

"Now, where was I?" he wondered "Ah yes. Two drops of bat spit... No no no! This recipe will never do!" he shouted in anger

"The Smurfs! There _Must_ be a way to destroy them!" he continued. Suddenly, his door opened, and a Mysterious Man dressed in Lavender Tunic, Purple cloak and gloves, and black trousers, and a small mustache and beard, was standing there

"Wh-Who are you!?" Gargamel asked, quite fearfully

"Who I am is not important!" the stranger snapped "What _is_ important, is that I can give you the power to destroy and capture the Smurfs!" he offered

"A-And what in exchange?" Gargamel asked, knowing it would not be for free

"I want the two children who are lost in the forest" the stranger told him. Gargamel knew who he was talking about. The two Children who came to his Hovel and asked for him to help them and their Grandfather

"M-May I ask why?" The Wizard asked fearfully

"Revenge! Just simple revenge!" the Stranger announced "The Children's Uncle by the nature of his GOODNESS, constantly meddles in my affairs!" he continued

"He stopped me from doing my... Deeds, time and time again! NOW! I will make _him_ suffer by kidnapping the Children!" he finished

"Of course" the Stranger said annoyed "I would've picked them up myself, but alas, goodness comes my way only by betrayal! That's where _You_ fit in!" he finished

"I see... And the Smurfs?" Gargamel asked, very interested

"This Scroll will tell you how to find the Smurf Village and what to do once you get there" the Stranger told him, as Gargamel held said Scroll

"Yes, yes yes, I'll leave right away!" he announced, about to leave to destroy the Smurfs. However, the Stranger stopped him before he could even walk a step

"Children First! Smurfs second!" the Stranger snapped, taking the Scroll off him "Oh y-ye-yes, of course, of course I-" He stuttered, only to see that the Stranger had left

* * *

><p>Gargamel was now out in the forest searching the the Children<p>

"Yoohoo! Children?" he called

"Now where can those two brats be!?" he grumbled "Yoohoo! Children?" he called once again

"Hello!" called a voice, "We're look for two lost Children, my Niece and Nephew, have you seen them?" the Man asked

"N-No I haven't!" Gargamel lied

"There's been an accident, their Grandfather's sleigh overturned. He's alright thankfully but we can't find the Children" the Man, Edgar explained

"Oh the poor dears! Oh I shall certainally keep an eye out sir!" Gargamel lied once again

"I'm offering a reward: A Hundred Gold Coins for their safe return" Edgar told him. This got Gargamel's interest

"A-A Hundred G-Gold Coins!? W-Well! That _is_ generous! B-But the main thing of course is that the dear little Children are safe! Oh, I do hope that they are well!" He said, lying about the Children being the main thing

"Well keep an eye open I'm sure we'll find them! And a Merry Christmas to you my good man!" Edgar told him, walking off with his Men

"O-Oh And a Merry Christmas to you all!" he shouted back "A Hundred Gold Coins eh? Perhaps Azreal, there _is_ a way to have it all! The Smurfs _And_ the Gold!" he plotted, laughing evilly, before continuing his search

* * *

><p>"I-I'm scared Guinevere. Poor Grandfather..." William told his Sister, while they sat next to a tree. All that had happened was frightening the poor lad<p>

"It's alright William. Everything is going to be alright" Guinevere assured, hugging her little Brother close. Suddenly, there was a howl of Wolves, and William became more scared. To calm him down, Guinevere began to sing

_"Silent Night, Holy Night..." _she began

* * *

><p>The 5 Smurfs were on the way back to the Village, when Smurfette heard something "Sh, Listen! Papa Smurf" she told them<p>

_"Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm, all is bright..."_ a voice sung

"That smurfs like a-a" Brainy stuttered, trying to find the word

"A Child!" Papa exclaimed

"Yes! Exactly what I thought Papa Smurf!" Brainy boasted, once again acting like he knew everything and was always right "Now I say we shoul- HEY!" he shouted, seeing everyone had left "Wait for me!" he called

_"Holy Infant so ten-"_ Guinevere's singing was cut short, as she heard the growls of Many Wolves, and gasped, seeing they were sounded by many

"Wolves!" William exclaimed, as he hugged his Sister scared

_"H-Holy Night-"_ Guinevere once again tried to sing to try and calm her and her brother, her voice sounding a bit off-key because of how scared she was

"Stop! Stop I say! No, no, no! You must _not_ smurf harm to these Children! They are our friends! Do you undersmurf?" A voice scolded, in front of one of the Wolves. It was Papa Smurf

"It's Santa Claus!" William exclaimed, Guinevere gasped in hope at this "I hope so!" she exclaimed with her brother

"Good boy, good boy!" Papa Smurf said as he patted the Wolf's head "Now, smurf on your way my friends!" he told them, waving goodbye as they left

Guinevere and William approached Papa Smurf after the Wolves left "Please" Guinevere began "Our Grandfather is hurt, and needs help. Our sleigh overturned an-" she begged "Where _is_ your Grandfather?" he asked

"He's with the sleigh" She told him

"Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy, smurf that sleigh" He instructed "Yes Papa Smurf!" The three said in snyc, before searching for the Sleigh "Smurfette, smurf back to the Village. I need help for these Children" he told Smurfette "Yes Papa Smurf!" she said, before heading to the Village

"Now my Children, don't you worry!" he assured

"Are you Santa Claus?" William asked excitedly, making Papa Smurf chuckle a little and cough a little "S-Santa Claus? Who me?" Papa Smurf asked

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Hefty shouted, running towards an overturned sleigh. Brainy jumped on top of it, while Hefty and Clumsy slid under. Clumsy accidentally sliding into Hefty as well<p>

"Oh, sorry Hefty!" the Clutz apologized

"Smurf a Grandfather anywhere Brainy?" Hefty asked

"Absasmurfly _not_ Hefty, but there's certainly been a lot of Humans about!" Brainy answered

"Well, we might as well smurf back and report to Papa Smurf" Hefty told them both

"Hey! Hefty, Brainy! Look at this!" Clumsy told them both, pointing to a note "What's it smurf Clumsy?" Hefty asked

"What it smurfs is not the point Hefty, what it means is the _real_ issue here!" Brainy lectured once again, annoying Hefty

"Doh! Smurf on with it!" He told the glasses-wearing Smurf

"*Ahem*. 'Guinevere and William, Your Grandfather is alright. Stay with the sleigh, I will return, I love you, Uncle Edgar'. The message is _clearly_ not smurfed for us" Brainy read "Yet here we are, three small blue smurfs in the wilderness- HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" he shouted, as he got left behind once again

* * *

><p><strong>Me: As much as I don't wanna leave this here, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and forgot to finish this for a couple days so... I JUST FINISHED IT! Sorry about the abrupt ending. And again, sorry about being so inactive!<strong>

**Esther: It's fine! You've been busy with loads of stuff!  
><strong>

**Handy: Random. It's horrible!**

**Me: What?**

**Handy: We've smurfed out of... Pine Cones!**

**Esther: *Eyes Handy, and slowly walks away***

**Me: ...Wow... Annyywayyy... Thanks everyone for reading, and remember to leave a review to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


End file.
